REVENGE (Rewrite)
by arcanum miles
Summary: Revenge: By definition - when someone wronged us in return we inflict harm on them. It's not that simple. It's a strong word; no one should take it lightly, as most of the time people lost himself in order to get his revenge. Sometime people intentionally harm a person for their some misguided believes, the victims usually tolerate those but everybody has their limits. When he reta


**REVENGE**

 _Summary: – Revenge: By definition - when someone wronged us in return we inflict harm on them. It's not that simple. It's a strong word; no one should take it lightly, as most of the time people lost himself in order to get his revenge. Sometime people intentionally harm a person for their some misguided believes, the victims usually tolerate those but everybody has their limits. When he retaliates he'd do anything, any means to earn what he deserves, one way or another._

 ** _Disclaimer – I don't own Harry Potter or any of the associated characters. It's a fanfiction so there will be reference of many magical items, characters and items from other stories etc. I don't own any of those._**

 _Chapter – 1_

 **Prologue (Part -1)**

It's a small bar we can see a lone man is sitting with a glass of wine, there is no one in that bar except the bartender, it's pouring outside. The weather is becoming worse by every minute. That person is magical and is in tune with nature such way that the weather is changing by his emotional state, it's absurd isn't it? That lonely person sitting in the bar is Harry Potter one of the most famous person of magical Britain, not one of the most famous person of magical world. Yes, the magical world, the world hidden from the plain sight, residence of many mythical being. Now anybody see him would say there is nothing special about him. In reality he is just a broken man, who after certain event of his life just vanished from public view. It took time but he had recovered from that damage but the real damage was in far deep from which he couldn't fully recover. He tried to reach to a certain point where he can say he had achieved something by himself as previous circumstances prevented his growth. Now he knows that he has potential but he lost his way to utilize himself. He has nothing to lose; only waiting for a chance to gain what would have been his. He learned it from the best; the person made his life a living hell. He learned to be patient; he is waiting for an opportunity. He is waiting for last 70 years. He'll get what he wants after this long waiting. On 7th of next month the celestial alignment he was expecting will come together. He's trying to do something impossible but he's desperate for a second chance and he ready to do anything to get that as he has nothing to lose but everything to get not really not everything but the thing he deserve most. But he's cautious he had seen people lost himself in attempt to get revenge, so he isn't going for revenge but ready to take any opportunity comes to him, he wouldn't hesitate.

It's midnight, he leaves the bar come to a secluded corner a person was standing there gave him a packet, no ward was exchanged then both apparated out of there. Harry apparated in a countryside area, in front of him there was a small house by look of it; it is a small wooden house. People will think as such famous person he would live in palace but destiny played game with him, he has almost nothing. He knows destiny has nothing to do with it, misguided believe of some people and their greed is the main reason of his this status. Then he was naïve, now he had seen almost everything life can dish out.

Harry approached his house, just outside of his house parameter he stopped, he brought his hands in front of him all of finger tips were glowing then he touched some invisible surface, as a huge runic array suddenly started to glow then again it becomes invisible as quickly it was visible. He entered his house without stopping in living room he went for his bedroom, again he powered another runic array on his bookshelf this time a door opened behind that shelf, there was a stair going down, he went down stair and the door closed behind him. At the end of the stair he came to a hall, he whispered something and the whole hall lit up. We can see, it is a large hall, at centre of it there are six pedestal each pedestal had a big gem on them and there are some runes was drawn in between them. Harry reached to the hexagonal runic array, opened the packet seven ancient scroll came out from the packet, he smiled at them it is smile, it's a genuine smile. He put those scroll one by one in those pedestals and for last one he put it at the centre. He went to the centre and sits there in lotus position on the opened scroll and started to meditate with a smile of satisfaction on face. All six gems started to glow immediately and started to gather energy, energy channel through those scrolls and powered the hexagonal array, at last all energy gathered at the scroll under Harry, his whole body lit up with foreign energy. His long waiting gave him fruit, now he started the ritual, as on this day the constellation started for the rare celestial event would happen after 30 days, he would remain in this position for next 30 days, on that day one can tell had he succeeded or not? After 30 days when the stars were at their position, those gems went into the scrolls under them then those scrolls left their position and started to circle around Harry, the scroll under Harry went into his body. Rotation of scrolls made Blue energy dome around Harry. Suddenly those scrolls started to rotate at high speed and the energy dome became white, the energy dome blasted and there were no sign of Harry or the scrolls or the pedestal or any runic array, as if nothing happened there.

 **AN** – I have rewritten this chapter because there were so many mistakes. I am novice writer so I know there will be many mistakes. Your honest reviews desirous.


End file.
